


Little Things

by gilliananderson



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Bisexual, Bisexual Dana Scully, F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy, Sapphic, The X-Files Revival, romantic, s/s, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilliananderson/pseuds/gilliananderson
Summary: Stella and Dana’s evening at home after Dana’s stressful day at work... Plus a little surprise.
Relationships: Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> ok this was only proofread once by me so if there’s errors i’m sorry; and this is really quite short, i am sorry for that too! but this is a little bit of a prequel to the christmas fic i’ll be posting later this month so just keep that in mind! :)

Dana Scully walked through the door of her flat and immediately kicked her shoes from her aching feet. She took off her coat, which was dripping wet from the rain, leaned against the door and took a deep breath before forcing a smile on her face and making her way into the kitchen. Something smelled wonderful and she had to inspect what it was. 

She walked into the kitchen to see her girlfriend standing at the fridge, deciding on a wine. When she glanced over to the table she saw the culprit of the smell; Stella had ordered from their favorite take out restaurant, and it suddenly dawned on Dana that she hadn’t eaten anything all day. 

“Hey, you.” Stella said upon seeing the redhead as she closed the fridge. “I didn’t hear you come in. How was your day?” Stella took a few steps forward to close the gap between the two of them, and pressed her lips gently against her partner’s. 

Dana smiled, trying to hide the exhaustion on her face but she knew Stella could see right through it. “It was okay. Dinner smells so good.” She said quietly, taking in Stella’s scent as she rested her head on her shoulder. 

“Well, let’s eat before it gets cold then, come on.” Stella led her over to the counter, and pulled her chair out for her. “I picked white for tonight. Is that okay?” She asked, holding up the bottle of wine. “Actually, I’d rather just have water tonight. I’m worried drinking will just make me more tired.”

Stella poured the wine for herself and quickly got a glass of water for Dana. She set the glass down in front of her and noticed that the redheads hands were shaking slightly as she went to take a bite. 

“Dana, you didn’t work through lunch again did you?” She asked, trying not to sound mom-like. 

Stella caught her partner’s gaze but Dana quickly looked away. “Yes, I did. I was asked to cover a couple classes and time just got away from me.” 

“You  _ know _ that is not good for you… That’s not going to help us out any, Dr. Scully.” She finished her statement in a playful tone, not wanting to lecture her. Both women smiled at each other, but the topic was dropped as they quietly ate and enjoyed finally having time together. 

Once they’d finished eating Dana got up and stumbled her way over to the kitchen sink to wash her plate, but Stella quickly intercepted it. “Why don’t you go lay down, love? You seem exhausted. I’ll take care of the clean up.” 

Dana stared at Stella for a moment, wanting to protest, but realized she was too tired. Instead she nodded hesitantly and lifted up on her tiptoes ever so slightly to place a kiss on Stella’s cheek. “Thank you.” 

Stella busied herself throwing out the trash and cleaning the few dishes they’d used as she watched Dana stumble into the living room. She knew something had to have happened today because she seemed more than just tired, but she knew not to push Dana to talk about it until or unless she was ready to. 

Once she’d finished cleaning the kitchen the blonde made her way into the living room and found Dana in a little ball on the couch. She smiled at how small she looked, but realized she didn’t look comfortable or relaxed. She could tell she wasn’t asleep, though the redhead hadn’t opened her eyes since she’d walked into the room. 

Stella decided Dana needed a little pampering, and thought for a moment before quickly turning to walk into their bathroom. She turned the faucet on and felt the water run down into the tub until she felt that it was warm enough to use the stopper. She waited for the tub to fill up some before adding in the bath salts and bubbles. It smelled nice and she smiled warmly, knowing Dana would definitely enjoy it. 

Once everything was fully ready in the bathroom Stella quickly went into the kitchen to pour Dana another glass of water before going back into the living room to get her up. 

She shook her lightly and could tell Dana wasn’t sleeping, though she refused to open her eyes. “Hey, I have something for you, love. But you’ve got to get up.” 

Dana groaned causing Stella to smile. “Come on, I know you’re tired but you’re going to like this.” Dana opened one eye and raised her brow, smirking at Stella. “Okay, It’s not that, love. Just come here.” 

She gently pulled on the redhead’s arm, lifting her up from the couch. She put her arm around her girlfriend tightly as she led her into the bathroom. 

“Oh Stella,” Dana said with a deep, relieved sigh when she saw what the blonde had done, “You’re right, I do like it.” She walked into the bathroom with a sleepy smile on her face and slowly undressed, fixated on how inviting the water looked. 

She sunk down into it, and couldn’t help but let out a groan as she found the bottom of the tub. Her aching muscles relaxed significantly and for the first time that entire day she felt like herself again. 

“Aren’t you going to join me?” Dana asked in a low sultry voice as she watched Stella kneel down next to the tub. “No, no. Not tonight. This is just for you.” She kissed her cheek tenderly and handed her the glass of water. 

“Do you want to talk about what happened today?” She asked after a while, seeing that Dana finally seemed fully at ease. Dana shrugged but opened her eyes to meet Stella’s. 

“It’s just a busy time of year… And they keep asking me to cover lectures for other professors who aren’t showing up to do their job. I just feel underappreciated and I feel like they’re taking advantage of the fact that I don’t want to tell them no.” 

Stella let a deep sigh out through her nose, trying to refrain from putting in her two cents, and let Dana rant as much as she needed. Though really all Stella wanted to do was inform Dana that the people she worked with were all twats. 

“I don’t know. There’s just a lot on my mind… Not all of it is bad… But today was too overwhelming and I found myself exhausted by 10 am.” Dana sighed, closing her eyes again, letting more tension release the more she spoke. “But it’s all okay now. I’m home, and I’m with you.” 

Stella smiled warmly. “You are, and I will pamper and spoil you until you are properly relaxed and happy again.” Dana smiled but looked away from the blonde, suddenly feeling a bit insecure. “You’re too good to me.” She whispered. 

Stella reached her hand out to turn Dana’s face so that their gaze met again. “What have I told you about saying that? It just is not true. I am only giving you what you deserve, Dana.” 

The room fell silent for a while as Dana closed her eyes again. Stella began to hum at one point, making Dana’s heart burst as it reminded her of the news she needed to tell her, though she felt like now was not quite the time yet.

Once the water had gone cold Stella held up a towel and helped her out. She sat with her while she washed her face and brushed her teeth, and once she was fully ready for bed she followed her back into the bedroom. 

“You need to sleep, love.” She whispered, pulling the blankets up around Dana and leaning her weight onto her for a moment. “I’m just going to go get ready for bed and then I’ll join you.” 

They kissed for a moment, it was long and slow and it filled Dana with nothing but warmth. Despite being told to sleep, Dana couldn’t help herself and sat up some to rest back on her elbow so that she could see Stella in the bathroom. 

She watched adoringly as Stella washed her face, and put on a face mask. She watched her brush her teeth, and clean up the bathtub from the slight mess the bath had made. She continued to watch, mesmerized as Stella removed the face mask and she began to see the glowing skin of the woman she loved again. 

_ Such mundane things to be in awe of _ , she thought, but Dana would never tire of getting to witness these little sides of Stella. The sides that no one else ever got to see. Her heart was bursting and she knew she couldn’t wait any longer to tell Stella the news.

The blonde walked back into their bedroom and sighed when she saw Dana sitting up. “I told you to sleep.” She said with a grin, sliding into bed next to her. She pulled her close to her and held her tightly. 

“I know I know.” Dana said, leaning her head back into Stella’s chest and appreciating the warmth of their embrace. 

“Mmm I did have a few good things happen today though. I got some good news,” She started, turning her head to meet Stella’s gaze, “I thought I should tell you before we go to sleep.” 

“Yeah?” Stella asked with a yawn, “Well let’s hear it.” She smiled down at her girlfriend and let her eyes close, not thinking much of Dana’s original statement.

“The procedure took, Stel…” Dana said barely above a whisper with a big smile painted on her face. 

It took a moment, but once the words sunk in Stella’s eyes shot open, her grip on Dana got tighter and she couldn’t stop herself from sitting up. 

  
“What?!” Stella asked, her smile started to grow and was becoming so bright Dana thought it could blind her. “Dana… What did you say?” 

“It took Stel… I got this call this morning. ” She repeated. 

  
  


“Stella, we’re going to have a baby!”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> again i’m sorry this was so short, and it was probably pretty boring but i just got the idea and ran with it. hope the surprise at the end was at least fun. again, this is sort of a prequel to the christmas fic i’m working on, so look for that later this month. :) if u got this far thank you for reading!!


End file.
